Scene Six (Kellin Quinn)
by undeadmutts
Summary: Skylar was invited along for a Bryan Stars interview. She might have signed up for more than she bargained for. A Kellin Quinn (from Sleeping With Sirens) story.
1. If You Can't Hang

Kellin Quinn jumped out of his tour bus and breathed in the night air. It wasn't very warm out; in fact it was downright freezing. He had no clothes for this weather, unfortunately, so he made do with two long-sleeved shirts and a vest of Jack's that he no longer wore.

_This is going to be a long night,_ Kellin sighed to himself. He hadn't been feeling himself lately and frankly he just wanted to be in his bed, alone.

"Dude! Bryan is here and he's ready!" Jesse Lawson, his band mate, shouted from inside the building. The door shut closed behind him and left Kellin feeling even more alone.

...

Inside the air wasn't much cooler, despite all the human bodies that were crowded around backstage. There was so much noise coming from every room that you could barely hear each other.

"Kellin!" Bryan Stars walked over and shook Kellin's hand. Bryan was one of those awkward, nerdy guys that usually couldn't take a joke. Bands usually had a time with him; making fun of him and calling him names, but not Kellin, not this time.

"Yo," Kellin said, almost unemotional.

"Hey, I want you to meet some folks over here." Bryan gestured to two people sitting off to the side. "That's Damon Fizzy and beside him is Skylar Kennedy."

Damon was the first to speak. "Kellin!" He grinned and went in for a shake. Kellin nodded a 'hello' back and quickly returned the shake.

Skylar did nothing but give a simple wave of her hand and tuck it back into her hoodie pocket. She stood in the corner, making no noise and trying to hide from the loud people. Bryan finally took notice of the girl and pushed her forward. "Sky, he won't bite you."

About to shake her hand, Kellin looked up and paused. Skylar was a short girl with black and blonde hair. She was adorable with little freckles all over her face that made her green eyes pop. "Hi," Kellin smiled slightly.

Skylar shyly returned the smile and shook the hand of the singer. "Hello,"

There was something about her that made Kellin feel warm inside. All the feelings from before were replaced with happy feelings. This girl was perfect, amazing, adorable.

The moment past and Bryan started talking, bringing the singer back into reality. He shook his head and looked around, realizing he had not been alone with Skylar and that she had returned to her position in the corner alongside Damon.

"Damon makes youtube videos," Bryan was saying. "Sky has been in a few of them and I thought it would be nice to bring them both out here." He was saying as he got the mic ready.

'Kriss the Bunny', or so he liked to be called, got the camera set up as the others sat around a couch. Justin Hills and Kellin sat on either side of Bryan on a green couch while Damon and Skylar continued to awkwardly stand in the corner, waiting for any chance to speak.

"Are we rolling?" Bryan asked. Kriss nodded. "Alright, here we are again with Sleeping with Sirens—"

"YO YO YO." Justin interrupted the intro. He sat back in his seat and grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bryan and Kellin chuckled as Bryan continued. "Kellin Quinn and Justin Hills join us once more. Say, do you think we will ever get any of the others?" Bryan handed the mic to Kellin.

Kellin shrugged his shoulders. He tried putting on another fake smile. "Possibly, possibly not. Depends on if they _want_ to be in your interviews. I don't think they like you too much." He teased.

"Yeah," Justin smirked, taking the mic away from Kellin. "Nobody likes you. We're just here because we were threatened. He threatened us! Help!" Justin gave a small whine.

Damon and Sky gave small chuckles. Kellin turned serious and said, "He told me he would strip me down and put his thingy in my you-know-what." He looked into the camera.

Bryan busted out laughing and nodded his head. "It's true, it's true." He stole the mic back and looked down at his messy sheets of paper. He looked for a good question and started the interview.

A little later, the interview was starting to get on Kellin's nerves. Not that he wasn't enjoying the questions; he wasn't in the mood to actually listen. He tried, though. Some of the questions he had to have repeated and others he tried to ignore.

But he couldn't keep his eyes off of Skylar for most of the time he was squished between a couch arm and Bryan Stars. He would glance at her every now and then. A few times she had been looking back at him, causing them to lock eyes for a split second before she looked down and began messing with a hole in her jeans. Usually, though, she was looking at Bryan or Damon or looking down at her hands.

"Would you never date a fan?" Bryan asked, catching Kellin and Justin off guard.

Justin thought for a second and answered. "Totally! If she was, ya know, willing to not be so creepy and fan girly around me." He chuckled slightly. "That's really creepy sometimes."

Bryan looked over at Kellin and held the mic up. Kellin thought for a long minute, thinking carefully of his answer. "Doubtful. I mean, I want somebody that will be with me for me and not my band, ya know?" The singer started messing with a loose string on the arm of the couch and sighed. "Most girls would want me singing to them all night and day or would make it into something it's not. If a girl that was a fan came up and she seemed to like me for me then great! I might give her a chance but you never know."

Bryan nodded his head and looked down at his paper again. "Well, that's a serious answer I did not expect." He nervously laughed. "What if she was a stripper fan?"

Kellin let a small chuckle pass and scratched his chin. "Well, that's a whole other story."

"She might not be my girlfriend but hot damn would she be the house I went to every night." Justin laughed.

"You!" Kellin pointed to Skylar, who jumped at his sudden bark. "Here," The dark haired man pointed to the arm of the couch.

Skylar seemed confused but she did as she was told and walked over to the three boys. She sat down here Kellin pointed and immediately Kellin had an arm around her waist. "This," He nodded to her. "needs to stop being quiet. She's pretty, wouldn't you say, Justin?"

Justin smirked and nodded his head. The smirk left and he cocked his head to the side. "Wait, I want a pretty girl sitting beside me!" He whined.

"Hey, Damon. There's a job for ya." Bryan winked.

Kriss turned the camera towards Damon, who was nervously smiling and trying not to blush. "Um,"

"Ass. Here. Now." Justin patted the other arm and suddenly Damon was straddling the arm of a couch and had Justin's arm snaked around his waist. "We're so going out."

The room was now full of laughter.

Kellin pulled Skylar into his lap and wrapped both arms around her body. She was still uncertain about this, but the feeling of having his warm arms around her made her feel safe. "Whoa there, tiger!" She laughed.

"What people don't know is that we have been dating for a while." Kellin winked up at her. She wasn't much taller than him, even sitting in his lap. They were just about eye-level with each other.

"Yes. He wanted to keep it secret." Sky played along. She glanced at Damon who seemed to be enjoying his time in the shot. He looked slightly nervous, but she knew he felt better being in the loop than being pushed up against a wall and being ignored.

The door opened and Jesse popped his head in. "Oh! Still rolling. Well, you're food is ready." He brought in two plates full of food. He sat one beside Kellin on a table and Justin took it, letting go of Damon who now sat unsure of what to do.

Jesse nodded towards the others and walked out, leaving Bryan and Kriss confused.

"Show starts soon. We need to eat." Kellin helped out. He tried to grab his plate but he couldn't reach it. Skylar made to get up and Kellin pulled her right back into his lap. "No. Stay." He commanded.

"Uh, excuse you. I'm not the 'stripper fan' here." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

A smirk appeared on the singer's face as he took the challenge. "You sure were last night."

The tiny girl huffed and stood up before Kellin had a chance to grab her again. "I told you to keep that quiet!" She hissed. Neither of them missed a beat as they pretended to fight over a non-existent relationship. "See if you ever get that again."

Kellin stood up, too. He took her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "You will not speak to me this way, girl!" He shoved her back playfully.

The camera moved with them as they moved around the small room, playfully fighting.

….

Once the interview was over and Bryan, Damon, and Skylar had thanked them, the boys of Sleeping With Sirens started getting a little more wild than usual. Damon and Sky were standing to the side talking with Bryan and Kriss as the band members ran around getting pumped for tonights show.

"KELLIN!" There was a sudden squeal from Jesse's wife, Ashley.

There was a blur of green as the singer of Sleeping With Sirens ran past and hid behind Sky. "You can't touch me. Skylar's powers prevent it!" Kellin said in a strange Aussie accent. It was the first time he had said her name, which made her blush slightly.

Ashley gestured to the blue stain on her nice, white dress. "Look! _Look_ at what he did to me!"

Kellin peeked over and grinned, giving a nervous chuckle. "Well, blue looks good on you, Ash!"

Tension was building up between these two already. Kellin had told the other four that things between him and Ashley had not been too friendly after he broke up with her best friend. And no matter how many times he apologized, the girl would not accept it and continued to make things weird on the tours. Not even Jesse could change her mind.

"Fucking fucker." Ashley rolled her eyes and pulled back her long, blonde hair. She turned on her bare heel and gracefully glided toward her husband, whom was now stroking his guitar and making loud animal calls.

Kellin dropped to his knees behind Skylar and hugged her waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squeezed her a little and looked up with big puppy dog eyes. They gave Sky butterfly's in her stomach.

"I wouldn't go around her the rest of the night." Skylar suggested. Kellin nodded in agreement and stood up, bouncing around the place once again.

The time seemed to fly by from that point on. From then on the boys managed to get into three fights, one fist fight, have Ashley nearly beat Kellin again, they ran into Pierce the Veil, and have Gabe nearly trip down some stairs. They were all having a great time, though.

Damon and Kellin were off making a video together while Skylar was talking to Justin and Kriss. Needless to say, Bryan Stars had made their night.

"So what's with the ears?" Justin asked, peering over his sunglasses at Kriss the Bunny.

Skylar giggled a little, remembering that she had asked that question hours before and got a full on lecture about why Kriss wore the bunny ears. But, alas, Kriss merely smirked at Justin and winked before walking over to Bryan who was speaking to the manager about something.

"Is he usually that way?" Justin turned his attention to Sky who shrugged her shoulders.

"I assume so. I have only known him a few hours."

Justin's mouth formed a huge 'O' as he sunk down and clapped his hands together. "Oh! I thought you two were siblings!" He popped his own forehead and laughed.

Skylar let out a chuckle of her own and shook her head. "No, not at all. Although I can see how you can mistake that." For the past day or so that she had known Kriss, they had acted like they knew each other perfectly. They made the same jokes, kept calling each other names, and Skylar even stole his bunny ears moments ago. She had been the only one able to do so.

"Forgive me," Justin bowed down to her. His sunglasses fell off his face and onto the concrete floor. "Shit!" He quickly picked them back up and pushed them up his nose. "These are my favourite!"

"Kellin cam!" A voice shouted from the distance. Skylar and Justin looked over and noticed that Kellin had taken Kriss's camera and had it pointed to himself.

"Hello! Oh! Look, this is a door!" The dark haired boy flipped the camera over and showed a random door that was sitting up against a wall. Jesse pretended to open the door and walk out right then.

"Oh! Hello, um. Don't go in there. The strippers are loose." He whispered and calmly walked over to his wife.

"Strippers!? Where is my stripper?! Did she get out!" Kellin spotted Skylar and ran over to her. He pushed the camera into her face and zoomed in until you could tell that she had been wearing concealer on her lips to lighten them up. "Aha! You broke out _and_ you are ignoring my clothing rules!"

Skylar shrugged her shoulders, acting bored. "I don't appreciate those damn clothes. They make my ass and tits hurt." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at her nails.

At that point the whole room went quiet. All eyes were over on the two as they bickered back and forth about stripper clothes and 'rules' that the singer had set for her. It was growing more intense as the argument went on. Finally, the shoving had started up. It was playful but they were stopped just as it was getting good.

"Fine, I'll go talk to other friends." Kellin stole the camera and ran for Vic Fuentes's room.

More fun had passed with Kellin screaming about the number 69 for, at least, 30 minutes before the show was starting. The boys had started getting a little more serious as they grabbed the things they would need onstage and plugged their ears. Skylar and Damon told them 'good luck'.

During the show Bryan and the others were to go into the crowd and watch. A few times they were allowed to go backstage for the internet's sake to film.

Near the end of the Sleeping With Sirens set, Kellin bowed and started speaking, "We have one more song, actually. Most of you might know it, others might not. Here we go!" He started bouncing more as the tune for 'King For A Day' starts playing and Vic's voice blasts over the speakers.

"Fuckers!" Tony Perry laughed.

The boys of Pierce the Veil lined up and ran out onstage. They started taking the whole set apart and carrying off and throwing it to the side. Vic ran out and tried to grab Kellin but he only slipped away and jumped on some speakers on the edge of the stage.

"Hey! Come help." Mike Fuentes waved his hands at the four newcomers as he ran back.

Damon, Kriss, and Skylar all shared a smirk as they ran out onstage and started grabbing more things. Bryan was hesitant but he was right behind them.

"Chick!" Tony called over to Skylar and threw her Jesse's guitar. Sky ran back as hard as she could and tossed it onto a couch before heading back.

Damon was fighting for one of the drum pieces from Gabe Barham and Bryan was trying to help Vic carry Kellin away.

Suddenly there had been water spraying everywhere as Tony and Jaime Preciado started pouring water bottles all over the place.

Before the pranking was over the band barely had anything left onstage. Most of it, but a few members and a guitar, had been carried away and destroyed before the screaming crowd. Kellin was still singing even when the music stopped as he tried to prove a point.

"Alright," Vic and Mike ran over and grabbed the mic from his hand. One grabbed Kellin's front while the other had his legs and they carried him to the back, tossing on the couch with Jesse's guitar.

"Ow!" Kellin pouted as he stood up almost instantly. He started laughing as they all high-fived and hugged.

It was now Pierce The Veil's turn to perform. The boys from Sleeping With Sirens were (sort of) calming down now as their friends rocked it onstage.

During this performance Bryan and the others stayed with the bands and talked a little more. They were all enjoying themselves until they were called back to sing 'King For A Day'.

"_The thought of you is no fucking fun,"_ Skylar sang along.

"_You want a martyr, I'll be one!"_ Damon continued. They high-fived and sang together.

"_Because enough's enough, we're done! You told me to think about it well I did, now I don't want to feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for the things I want_,"


	2. Feels Like I'm Doing Things All Wrong

It was nearly midday before the team of interviewers woke up the next morning. The first to wake was Kriss, who probably wouldn't have if it weren't for the constant knocking at the hotel door.

Kriss yawned and scratched his crotch as he rose. He slowly stepped towards the door, wishing he could have gotten a few extra minutes of sleep, and looked out the peephole. "What the…" He asked himself as he opened the door to reveal a man in a blue vest and a white button down under that.

The man slightly bowed as if Kriss had been some royal prince woken up from his slumber. "I am sorry, sir. You didn't answer the wake-up call." He stood up straight again with a fake smile. He hated his job, you could tell by his face.

"Sorry. Long night." Kriss groaned. Kriss shut the door in the man's face and yawned again. He stumbled back to his bed and fell on it, causing Bryan to jump up in a panic.

The ginger blinked some before he looked around the trashed room. He, too, yawned and stood up. "Yo," He threw a pillow at the other bed, where Damon and Skylar were sleeping away.

Damon woke with a start and gasped for air. Skylar merely sat her head up, looked around the room, and let her head fall back into her soft, hotel pillow. "No," She mumbled.

It took them al l nearly an hour to fully wake up, including drinking two cups of coffee each. The night before had taken all their energy and hearing away. Matter of fact, they could barely even stand.

Damon chuckled and laid back in his bed. "How did all this happen?" He gestured to the room and all the clothes lying about. One of Skylar's bras had been laying across the top of the tv and some of the boys underwear were covering the floor.

"Drinking." Kriss laughed, pointing to an empty bottle of vodka and another bottle of beer on the night stand that stood between the two beds. "That makes so much more sense."

"Damn, did we drink that much?" Skylar looked around, surprised she couldn't remember much once they got back. She had never had enough alcohol to forget a big chunk of a night before. It frightened her to know how much she actually consumed.

"Looks like it," Damon held up a half-eaten pizza. "And we got hungry."

"What's the last thing anybody remembers?" Bryan asked, suddenly feeling his heart falling into his stomach. He honestly didn't remember coming back to the room. He must have had more to drink at the venue than he thought.

They all thought back. None of them spoke up for a good while, indicating that they had no clue where to even start.

"I remember the Vic handing us all bottles." Damon closed his eyes and leaned further into his pillow. "And Sky and me dancing on the table to Kellin's made-up song."

"I think I remember that! Wasn't that before me and Jack tried pranking you guys?" Kriss asked.

Skylar opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She did know more of what happened last night, she could see it clearly. She might have been drunk, but obviously not enough. The memories flowed back into her mind and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. _I almost kissed him._

The boys finally gave up and went back to watching some cartoon on tv. Not Skylar. She sat near the window and tried to gather her thoughts. _How can I be so stupid? _She asked herself. _He's a singer._

Another hour had passed before any of them got up and moved. It happened to be Bryan, who decided enough was enough and they needed to get packing. "I'll go downstairs and tell them we'll leave after all." He slipped on some shoes and grabbed his wallet. The door squeaked slightly as it opened and slowly closed on its own, locking back into place.

"Well, let's pack." Damon pulled on his purple beanie and sorted through the clothes lying about. He threw Sky's at her and Kriss' at him. Bryan's he left, making him pick up his own stuff.

Kriss started gathering his stuff together and shoving them into his bag. He couldn't help but continue wondering about last night. "Hey, I just thought of something." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"Hm?" Skylar got her things and put them in her own suitcase. She didn't bother folding them nicely since they needed to be washed.

"Where did you do last night?" Kriss looked up from checking a message on his phone. Licking his lips, he kept his gaze on Skylar. He had sort of become a protective older brother, as did the other two boys. He felt he needed to know she was alright and nothing bad had happened to her.

Skylar paused. She chewed on her already bloody lip. "Huh?"

"I have this memory of you being gone. We were looking for you and you were nowhere to be seen."

_I've been caught._ She thought. She took a deep breath, ready to tell them whatever she could when Bryan walked back into the room, only he had guests.

…

"Holy shit!" The others roared with laughter as Kellin and Skylar sat in the awkwardness they had buried themselves in. They sat side-by-side trying not to touch, but this proved difficult, though neither of them wanted to move.

"Best part of my life!" Jack clapped, still howling with laughter as the tears streamed down his face.

As it turned out, both Sleeping With Sirens and Pierce The Veil were staying in the same hotel as the interviewer and his friends. Bryan had ran into the remaining members downstairs when he was checking out, and they all decided to stay longer, since it was the end of the tour, and hang out. Now, they were all sitting around the hotel room and playing games. Something that seemed to just be making everything worse.

"Just kiss and stop making up excuses." Vic also had tears running down his face, making his face all red and his hair to stick to places on his face. "You so want to."

Skylar refused to even look embarrassed as she piped up, "Truth was picked; truth was told. Can we move on now?"

Jesse shook his head and gasped for air. "You wouldn't kiss her because she wears _earrings_, Kellin."

Kellin's face was slowly turning a dark shade of red. He knew he shouldn't have played this game. Truth or dare was for pre-teens that hadn't been laid yet or still wore braces. This wasn't the game they needed to be playing. Twice he'd already been dared to kiss Skylar and twice he refused. He could barely look at her after last night, let alone kiss the girl. By now she probably thought the worst in him, anyway.

Skylar noticed Kellin's discomfort and cleared her throat loudly. "This game is silly. Why don't we play something else? Damon, think of a game!" She eyed Damon, hoping he would help out. Damon only shrugged his shoulders and went back to chuckling quietly in his little corner he made up for himself.

Sighing, Skylar stood up and threw her Monster can on the ground. Thankfully, it only had a sip in it, and started towards the door. The Pierce The Veil singer reached up and grabbed her hand as gently as possible and pulled her into his lap.

"Come on, we're joking." Vic tried to control his laughter.

"You're friend doesn't think so."

Kellin's face was slowly getting redder as the female tried to help him out. He knew this, but he wished she hadn't said anything. The singer shook his head and said, "No, no. I'm fine."

The embarrassment filled Kellin further as the others teased him about Sky's love for him. If they had only known that she was trying to stop them, that she was, in fact, helping him. Sky knew the things Kellin was thinking, even though he was a bit drunk when he spilled his guts out to her last night, he knew how kind she was towards him and was so grateful he picked her in his drunken state. She never questioned a thing and just let him lay in her lap and tell her all his feelings. It was something magical that he could never tell his band mates or his best friend. And that he nearly messed everything up and tried kissing her. _How could I be so stupid?_ He thought.

The female got up from Vic's lap and shook her head at them. "I think this had gotten way out of hand. Bryan, truth or dare?" Skylar crossed her arms, looking at the ginger in hopes he would accept.

Bryan shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. "Dare, I guess."

Skylar looked around the room for something –anything—to give her an idea. "Wear one of my bras for the rest of the hour." That gave him forty minutes wearing something silly, hopefully embarrassing as well.

Although, this did not seem to faze Bryan as he got up, dug through her bag, and found a black lacy one and slipped it on his arms. "I think it's too big!" He whined and grabbed at the B cups.

Jack whistled and threw a dollar bill at Bryan. "Yeah! Strip tease!"

"Jack, truth or dare." Bryan smirked. He was owning the black bra and strutting around the room, awkwardly, as he spoke. It was almost like watching some ungraceful woman walk a runway with more hip action than necessary.

Truth or dare went on for some time. Although the time passed quickly for the rest, Kellin couldn't help but feel trapped. _What does she think of me?_ He kept wondering. _She secretly thinks I'm a loser._

It's all that the singer of Sleeping With Sirens could think of. He didn't want the pretty girl to feel pity for him or be repelled by the thoughts inside his head. He wanted her to like him for what he could be; a crazy son-of-a-bitch that sang in a band and pretended to be some Mexican and joked around. Right now, he couldn't feel any of those things.

"Shit, it's almost eight." Vic grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper out of the tiny fridge and took a huge gulp out of it. "Ahh."

"Oh well, another night here won't hurt anything." Jesse shrugged his shoulders as he played his air guitar. Kriss was watching him, transfixed on his fingers moving up the air guitars neck.

"Let's get a bigger room. We can all sleep together." The interviewer suggested.

The room was full of laughing heathens in a matter of seconds.

"I am totally not sleeping with you." Kriss held his hands up like he just got caught. "But him I'll sleep with." He jabbed his thumb over to Jesse who high-fived him and flicked his tongue strangely.

"Hmm. Sleeping in a room with a bunch of strangers? I think I'll pass." Skylar joked. In reality, it didn't bother her. She would quite like to see how this all played out.

Vic smirked and nudged her. "Honey, half of us wore your bra. I don't think any of us are strangers."

Skylar nodded her head. "Point taken."

They all raced downstairs to be the first to buy the room. All but Kellin. He remained behind and sulked by the giant window that overlooked the small town. Lights lit it up, but you could tell it wasn't a very pleasant town. Graffiti was on almost every building and there were several run-down places around. Even the hotel wasn't as good as it could have been.

_Perk up, Quinn. You're giving yourself away._ Kellin tried talking himself out of it, but it only brought him down more. The pain inside him grew larger every day. Last night he was able to push it aside, let loose, be himself. But after the talk he had with the gorgeous lady, he couldn't bring himself to smile. It all seemed too real when he finally let it all out. It was haunting him.

He sighed and pressed his forehead against the window. The glass was cool against his burning skin, and helped his headache slightly. _You're a fucking coward._ He was telling himself, over and over and over again. _Nothing but a fucking coward._ He was letting his friends walk all over him because of his depression.

"Kellin?" The voice was sweet, sweeter than it had been earlier with all the men around. Back then, it was deeper and more confident. Now, it was more girly. Not something to expect.

The singer looked up, seeing Skylar in the window. Her expression wasn't very noticeable, but he saw the worried eyes.

"I'm okay," Kellin said almost instantly. _Don't see me. Don't notice me on the verge of tears._

"I'm sorry." Skylar sat down behind him on the bed. He watched her play with her hair and slightly chew on it while she thought about her next words. "I don't… mean to make you uncomfortable. If you want, I'll get my own room for the night. Let you boys stay in that one."

Kellin's heart sank. He made her feel uncomfortable with how he was acting. Now she would give up a night of fun for the depressed guy just to make each other feel good. Actually, it wouldn't make him feel any better. He was the one that needed the room to himself, not her. She needed to be with her new friends and joke around.

Sitting up-right, Kellin shook his head, still watching her in the reflection. "You don't deserve that. I'll get the single room."

He noticed her face drop as she let her hair fall onto her shoulder. This made him feel worse.

"Did I say something last night? Or do anything to make us unable to be in the same room?" Skylar asked, biting her lip. Kellin noted that this must be a habit of hers. She was a lip biter; it was cute. He liked the way she pushed her lips in different directions to make a wonky looking smile as she bit her bottom lip. Last night he also recalled seeing places she must have made bleed. A nervous habit, perhaps.

"No, but I did." He sighed and spun around in his seat, which made an awful squeak sound against his jeans. "I spilled my heart out to a girl I just met and now it all feels so… real. The emotions came back and I realized… I really am alone."

"You're scared of being alone." Skylar watched him carefully. The singer nodded and dropped his head in his hands. Skylar felt pain for the boy. She saw how much he was hurting, how deep he had fallen into his depression. _What could I say to help him out?_

Five minutes they sat there, each trying to overcome the painfully uncomfortable feeling they were having. Neither of them could think of a way out of it. They finally sighed in unison. Skylar was the first to stand up. She bit her lip again, looking at the door; the exit. She finally made a last second decision and squatted down in front of the man. "Would you like me to help?"

The fact that she still wanted to speak to him confused Kellin, but he looked up, his tear filled eyes looking into her worried ones. "Help?"

"Yes. You said you're lonely, can I help at all?" The girl was serious.

Kellin shut his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Never once in his life did somebody sincerely want to help him. Sure, he had his fans but they mostly cared about his looks and they could never know him on such a personal level. This girl, the girl he barely knew, knew his deepest, darkest secrets and she still wanted to help despite those secrets.


	3. Breathe

Kellin laid his head on the pillow and let out a long sigh. Thoughts swam around his head as he watched Skylar cleaning up the messes of the hotel room. He couldn't stand the emotions that he had right now. One minute he was so upset that he didn't want to even speak, and the next he wanted to grab Skylar and never let her go; to kiss her and tell her how adorable she was.

It was quiet all except for the wind blowing against the window outside and Skylar's moving around. Kellin watched her closely as she packed some of the guys' bags. His thoughts quickly went to her. Everything he loved about her, most people would probably say it was annoying. Like the lip biting. He loved the way she bit her lips and cracked her knuckles often. The way she would mess with her hair even when it looked gorgeous; just as she was. She even did this thing with her feet where she would twist them in strange ways when she stood. It was the little things he was starting to love.

"Throw me those clothes, please?" Skylar pointed to the clothes above Kellin's head. He looked up and grabbed the shirts and tossed them her way. Of course, she missed and stuttered over her words as she picked them up and threw them in different suitcases.

Kellin rubbed his face and looked up at the ceiling. _What are you doing, Kellin?_ He asked himself. _Slowly falling for a girl you know you can't have._ It was just another way to fall into a deeper depression. It's how the Sleeping With Sirens singer was. He would fall easily and then she would leave and let him get hurt.

So many things could go wrong with falling for another girl, but at the same time Kellin just wanted somebody to be there. Skylar listened and she understood—mostly. She talked him through it and she told him everything would turn out okay in the end. Did he believe it? He wasn't sure about that. But he was sure that he needed her more than anything right now.

"Sky?" He asked almost too quiet for her to hear. In fact, he almost wished she wouldn't have heard. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"Hm?" Skylar zipped up a suitcase and threw away some empty cups.

Kellin rolled over on his side and watched her. "I'm sorry I dumped all this on you."

Skylar smiled at him, a small sideways smile, and climbed on the bed beside him. "If you didn't, you would never have gotten it off your chest."

"I just… I didn't want to tell the guys. I didn't want to tell anybody for that matter. I thought keeping it bottled up would… would help the emotions go away."

Skylar crossed her legs and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I once thought the same thing. I thought if I didn't tell anybody… it wouldn't be true. But the longer I kept it up, the worse I felt and finally I had to talk to somebody."

"What happened?" His gaze shifted from watching her face to watching her hands fiddle in her lap.

"Well, I told my mom about it. She didn't want to listen to she threw me into therapy." Skylar avoided his eyes and closed hers. "I went to her for about three years. She wasn't the greatest to talk to, but she let me vent. That's all I really needed. She taught me that sometimes just letting it all out can help more than anything else." A smile appeared on her face as she remembered some things about her old therapist.

"But… I don't feel much better. In fact, during the interview I had almost forgotten. For a few minutes, I was normal again. I was myself. Telling you brought everything down on me again. I feel worse than before." The singer laid on his back and watched the ceiling. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Sky sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you didn't get all the points across?"

Kellin shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know if my ranting would ever stop. I feel like there is so much more I need to let out but at the same time I don't know _how_ to let it all out."

"It wasn't your fault, Kellin. None of it." Skylar looked at him. She wanted him to see that it wasn't him that made all those wrong decisions. They had had similar pasts. Skylar only wanted to help him, as she had somebody there helping her.

"I just… I don't want to do the same with Copeland. She's my baby and I'm not even allowed to see her." The tears had started forming in Kellin's eyes again as he thought of his baby girl. That baby gave him hope, gave him a reason to get up in the morning. Now, she was gone along with her mother and he wasn't there to stop any of it. He wouldn't have been able to.

"You had your baby taken from you. Your father was just never around. There is a huge difference there and it's all her fault for doing that to you and Copeland."

The room fell silent. The singer was too close to tears to speak and Skylar wasn't sure what else to say as they wanted on the rest of the boys to get back upstairs.

After a few more moments of the silence, Skylar got up and continued cleaning up the last bit. The hotel room was nearly spotless, but she'd only have to clean up more in the morning.

Sure enough, morning rolled around and the boys had a giant mess in the new room. It was a big room; with four beds and one bathroom. It had been a sight to see when they all tried finding places to sleep. Kriss and Jesse ended up having to cuddle on the floor.

By the time any of them were able to get up; it was late in the morning. Jesse was the first one up from his wife calling him, waking most of the room up.

"Yeah, I'll fly out this afternoon." He grumbled into the phone as he rubbed his face with cold water.

Vic looked around the room and groaned loudly. "I can't believe I'm already awake." He moaned into the pillow.

"Better believe it, pretty boy." Skylar stretched and stood up. She giggled slightly at the sight of Bryan sliding slowly off one of the beds while Jack laid beside him and did nothing. "Where's Kellin?" She asked, noticing he wasn't in the same room as they were.

"I thought he left last night." Jesse looked up from having his head down a Lay's bag. "Was he in here when we went to bed?"

"He was. We were gonna share a bed." Skylar looked in the bathroom and the tiny closet they placed the suitcases in. "His stuff is in here."

A knock at the door sent them all running for it; it was Damon who got to it first and threw the door open with all of them behind him. In the doorway was Kellin Quinn, looking quite shocked and a little frightened.

"Um. I forgot the key." He mummled.

Before he knew it, he was pulled into the room and in the middle of a giant group hug. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he let it go once he saw Skylar was in the middle of it as well.

Vic pulled away and slapped Kellin's cheek hard enough to make a loud sound. All of them jumped back almost instantly. "You scared me to death!" Vic nagged and pointed a finger at the younger singer. "Don't you ever run away again, young man. Do you hear me?" He gave him a glare then pulled him back into a hug.

Kellin stood there, looking all sorts of confused as he looked at any of them for help. "I just went to get some food." He said it almost as a question.

"So where is it?" Bryan looked him over. "I see no food. Do you guys see any food?" Bryan crossed his arms and glared playfully at the singer.

"I decided to wait. Did I do something wrong?"

Skylar giggled and pulled the Pierce The Veil singer off of Kellin and hugged him. "Of course not. We're all just worried about you." She kissed his cheek, making Kellin blush.

Jesse hung up the phone and sighed. "My plan takes off in an hour. I gotta go, guys."

This brought on more hugs, a few fake tears, and Kriss kissing Jesse's cheek. Jesse said his good-byes and told Kellin and Jack he would see them in LA later on.

"My boyfriend is gone!" Kriss whined and sulked on the bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll leave his wife for you." Kellin said sarcastically. He hadn't, in fact, gone to get food. That was his attentions first, but it turned into him taking an hour long walk to think things over. He didn't want to be in this state he was in; he wanted to be happy again and be able to joke around. He wanted to be able to look at Skylar and smile at her. He _needed_ out of it.

Kriss grinned and bounced. "Do you really think so?"

"Nah, dude. By the sounds of it, you aren't big enough." Damon sat in one of the office chairs and spun around a few times.

This caused a fight to break out between Kriss and Damon. They were on the floor, flipping each other over and trying to hit the other. The rest of the room placed bets on who would win and threw money on the desk.

"Go, go, go!" Skylar clapped for Kriss. She loved Damon, but she had to bet Kriss. He just seemed like the better of the two.

Vic, Bryan, and Jack rooted for Damon for the sole purpose that he spent more time on top than Kriss was.

"You can do it, Kriss!" Kellin clapped along with Skylar. Of course he took Kriss' side; Skylar had.

….

"Alright, Sky. Tell them bye!" Damon used his grandpa voice as he threw the bags in the trunk of the car. It was only two in the afternoon when Bryan got a call to get home. He had needed to go over some stuff before his next interview, and to edit the video for this one.

Skylar sighed and clung onto Vic and Kellin. "No!"

"It's a Skylar sandwich!" Vic grinned proudly. Skylar had been hugging onto Kellin when Vic walked over and hugged her from behind. They had stayed like that while Bryan talked to them, asking if they needed to keep anything out of the video and things along those lines.

Everybody else laughed at them and shook their heads. "What the hell are we going to do with you?" Bryan teased.

"Love me forever, and ever, and ever?"

All the boys went "aww" in unison.

Vic finally let go of the two after kissing Skylar on the cheek and doing a weird guy handshake with Damon, Kriss, and Bryan. He said his good-bye and went back inside for his stuff. Jack did the same, only giving Skylar a proper hug instead. He soon left as well.

Kellin pouted but let Skylar go. "Call me?" He asked, slipping a note into her jeans pocket. "You're the only person I can really talk to about all… that."

Skylar kissed his cheek once more and got in the car, leaving Kellin standing there, alone again.


End file.
